chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
NCS Intersect Project
NCS Intersect Project was the top secret project led by Director Jane Bentley of the NCS and Colonel John Casey, which aim was to utilize new Intersect agents, human Intersects who would be able to function like Chuck but who would not be effected by his weaknesses such as his emotions and his refusal to kill. The project created two new Intersect hosts using CIA agents Richard Noble and Victoria Dunwoody, who both were former "Greta" agents at the Buy More. History In , Casey is persuaded by Deputy Director Jane Bentley of the NCS. The NCS maintains at Castle for several days and began constructing additions to the place. Bentley tempts Casey to join the NCS when Casey was formerly one of the best sharpshooters of all time, and is now serving in Team Bartowski, disguising as bartenders, waiters, and doing paperwork. Near the end of the episode, Bentley shows Casey to an entrance to the new part in Castle, unrestricted to only NCS staff. Greta It was revealed that the Greta placements at the Buy More were so the CIA could pick out the perfect agents for the project. The CIA used one of Orion's laptops and modified the Laptop Intersect, to upload it into the two agents. It was shown that since Richard, Victoria and Chuck have the same Intersect in their heads exactly the same way. Aftermath The project was disbanded by General Diane Beckman when she read reports that the two agents had threatened to kill the original Intersect, Chuck and killed a man whom they were supposed to capture, subsequently arming a nuclear bomb in the middle of Los Angeles. The team was further put to shame when Chuck managed to defuse the bomb, by himself, by flashing on the detonator and using his juice box (the detonator contained a fail-safe which disabled the bomb if it came into contact with salt water, which the juice contained). The two agents, Noble and Dunwoody, had their Intersects removed and expressed sudden relieve, and immediately regained their emotions back as the NCS modification of the Intersect originally suppressed this. Noble even conveyed his amazement at Chuck being able to handle the mental stresses of the Intersect for the past four years. Director Bentley, however did not tread lightly on the dismantling of her team, and forced Casey to remain on the project. She begins realizing the lack of human emotions is the flaw behind her project, and plots a way to get her project back to the top. To achieve this, she sends the laptop to Ellie, who is completely unaware of what is happening and simply trusts the laptop as something she has to handle on her own. The Project is Officaly ended when Director Bentley gains respect for Chuck and is sent to back to Langely. Members Former * Director Jane Bentley (Project founder and sent back to Langely) * Colonel John Casey (Project leader, fired from the Government) * Richard Noble (Dismissed) * Victoria Dunwoody (Dismissed) Associates * Team Bartowski Category:Spy world